


Repeating Limbic Resonance

by femmextrordinaire



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Psychic, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmextrordinaire/pseuds/femmextrordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley, Will, Capheus, Sun, Nomi, Lito, Kala, and Wolfgang have been hiding from Whispers for three years now, waiting for the last possible moment to birth the newest cluster. Riley is the one chosen to birth them, but something goes wrong. She ends up birthing young Sensates, Sensates of barely twenty years. Whispers finds out about their existence and hunts them down, determined to use them to his advantage. The Old Cluster panics and decides to protect the young ones, praying that it would be enough to fight against their adversaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

“Riley, are you alright?” Riley nodded softly, trying to bite back the fear that was thundering through her veins. She just had to trust that this would go well and be strong like her fellow Sensates. Opening her eyes slowly, the Icelandic beauty saw seven pairs of eyes gazing at her with love and excitement. Will was on her left, holding her hand, and Sun sat on her right, her lips turned in a little smirk. Nomi and Lito stood together in front of her, smiling at each other while Wolfgang and Kala held each other, the adoration clear in their eyes. Finally, sweet Capheus was in the middle of it all, pushing pride through their link. Shaking, she whispered, 

“Are we safe?” Will held on tighter to her hand and replied, 

“Riley, he can’t find us here. You can do it-” All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard in the house, down in the living room. It had been decided that this would have been the safest place, in an abandon home, yet there were obviously risks. Immediately, Wolfgang grabbed his gun and walked towards the door, his face impassive. Will went up to join him, and Nomi took his place by her side. Panicked, Riley tried to protest, but Sun interrupted. 

“No, Riley; we have to do it now!” The harshness in her voice pushed the blonde, and she screamed as her body jolted from the violent spasm. She felt the tears begin to soak her face, but Riley fought against the pain. She had to do this; they had held it off for three years. Now, it was long overdue. 

“GET THIS DAMN DOOR OPEN!” Whispers’ voice was heard through the wall, and the fear was evident through their bond. Gun shots went through the door, and the two men shot their guns at their assailants, their faces concentrated. Riley for a moment didn’t focus, and then she grew to regret it. A white light blinded her as the heat spread throughout her body, and a howling shriek left her lips. Nomi and the others tried to bring her back, but she was too far in. Her mind traveled somewhere else, in eight different directions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ximena was simply having target practice, channeling her rage through her weapon and holding back the tears of frustration by biting her lip. As far as she was concerned, she was alone in the chamber, yet her mind seemed to be playing tricks on her. The moment she took a pause to reload, as she looked up, a small petite woman stood in the center of the target, wearing a sympathetic smile. With blonde hair and pale white skin that differed so much from Ximena’s tan skin and red hair, beautiful olive green eyes bore into her own boring brown ones, exuding love and affection.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theodore trudged through the wet and rainy streets of London, trying to keep his hood up. Many other people were walking with him, laughing and giggling at some stupid joke. He tried to laugh along, but the sound simply faded away awkwardly, and he gave up. A hand pushed the hood down, drowning his pitch black hair in the rain. Theodore stopped walking for a moment to just feel the drops hit his skin, and when he opened his eyes, a woman stood right in front of him, grinning at him. With white blonde hair and olive green eyes, she looked to be a few years old than himself with her youthful appearance. Yet, the strangest thing was that the way she gazed at him was similar to the way a mother would gaze at her child.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rin yelled out the lyrics he had written, feeling the beat of the song take over his body. His veins pulsed with the beat of the drums, and a certain kind of high took over him. It didn’t seem to matter that the world was a messed up place; all that matter was that he was there, singing the words that he had kept hidden all his life in front of his hundreds of fans. His friends were smiling and singing along with him, and Rin had never felt this happy in his entire life. With a rush of ecstasy, he screamed the ending note, looking up towards the balcony. Something stood out to him though, distracting him. A beautiful young woman with white blond hair was gazing at him with pride. A gaze that befuddled him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Frederick woke up with his girlfriend in his arms, holding her tightly to his body. They both were both lying on her bed, illuminated by the moonlight. He grinned at the sight of the beautiful woman in his arms, her black skin glistening in the darkness. Everything in that moment just seemed right; it didn’t matter that he was white and she wasn’t. They were just being human. Two adults who loved each other. Frederick looked towards the mirror to see how beautiful and pure their love was. However, he didn’t see his loving girlfriend in the reflection. Instead, he saw a young woman with pale white skin like snow. She was wearing a sad smile that was traced with pride, as if she was praising him. He looked around the room to make sure they were alone, but she wasn’t there. Her home seemed to be along the cool surface of the mirror.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korra was putting her little sister to bed, trying to not imagine where her mother would be that night. Of course, the young girl hadn’t bothered to ask where the flighty woman went; as far as she was concerned, Korra was her mother. Smiling at the sleepy girl, she kissed her goodnight and left the room, keeping a fraction of the door open so that the light could shine in. As she walked away, the sound of her sister singing could be heard, reminding Korra so much of her mother…before the accident. When she turned around, she saw something else besides a door. A young white woman with olive green eyes was gazing at her with a motherly smile; taken aback, Korra looked at the mirror behind her to make sure, but the woman didn’t appear on it. She was simply a ghost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darya leapt into the air, reveling in the feeling of floating. Her legs launched up in opposite directions, creating a straight line and making her body perpendicular to them. She arched her back and let her arms fly up above her head, creating the image she wanted for the dance. She could feel the eyes on her, and the ballerina wanted nothing more than to perfect this little piece of choreography, so that she would be able to go home. Her muscles ached, and all Darya could think about was the idea of a nice warm shower. She looked in the mirror to see the expression of the teacher, to see whether she was impressed. However, she didn’t see her teacher. Instead, she saw a young woman with white blonde hair smile at her with utter pride and shock, bringing waves of confusion to Darya. In her befuddlement, she lost focus and went flying towards the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
“FAGGOT!” Dante ducked his head, narrowly missing the bottle thrown at his head. The brunette held his body together, trying to disappear into the darkness of the building. It didn’t seem fair that he was the one being punished when that guy had been throwing himself at him! How was he supposed to know that it was some joke? Shaking his head, he prepared himself for another sleepless night, but something vibrant and beautiful caught his eye. A young woman with pale white skin and blonde hair gazed at him from the other side of the pavilion, a look of sadness in her olive green eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jezebel hated the bruise that covered her face, the mark of her weakness. If she had just been paying attention, she wouldn’t be branded by the redness. Staring at the mirror in anger, she tried to convert the negative anger into something positive. Unfortunately, her impulses were begging her to release her frustration on the piece of glass in front of her. She was already imagining the way the glass would break around her fists, the beautiful beads of blood soaking up her fist. Gritting her teeth, she prepared to punch the mirror. As she reeled her fist back, she turned to face her reflection only to stop herself. A beautiful woman stood in the mirror, a woman pale like a ghost. With white blond hair and haunting olive green eyes, she gave Jezebel a sad smile, somehow managing to drain her previous anger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What happened?!” When Riley came to, Will was holding her in his arms and running through door after door, breathing hard. She clung on to her love and whispered with love, 

“They’re so beautiful, Will. All of them.”


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birthing of the cluster, Riley realizes that her newly born cluster weren't as safe she thought they were.

The ex-police officer sped down the highway, biting his lip hard while Riley recovered from the ordeal. She was dazed, yet there was a sense of relief in her body. She had managed to do it on her own, and they all were healthy and beautiful Sensates. Unfortunately, they all had their dark secrets, and she had to hold back tears just thinking about it. 

“What are their names?” Nomi appeared behind Riley’s seat, her face full of curiousity. Knowing the Sensate, the “Hacktivist” was probably at home with her loving girlfriend, Amanita, yet her conscious remained with them. Riley whispered,

“Ximena, Theodore, Rin, Frederick, Korra, Darya, Dante, and Jezebel.” A smile came on her friend’s face, and Riley couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of them all. Yet, there was something wrong about it. “How are Kala and Wolfgang?” For the meet-up, only Kala and Wolfgang were able to travel and see us…in person. The others simply visited while their bodies remained at home. “What happened?” Will’s face remained hard as he replied, 

“Well, Whispers ended coming in, so we all had to run. I wasn’t going to risk seeing him again and ruining all of us.” A look of regret appeared on his face, and Riley held his hand tightly, determined to not think about that time. It had taken them a year to find a drug that would free Will from Whispers’ influence; as long as he took his “medicine” religiously, they would be fine. “Kala and Wolfgang are ahead of us in that van.” He gestured to the black vehicle speeding ahead of them. “I’m going to check in with Lito to make sure they’re alright.” Nodding, Riley turned back to Nomi. 

“So, what now? You birthed them. Do we just leave them alone-” They were interrupted by a gun shot heard up ahead. Immediately, Will sped up, trying to catchup with the black van. His eyes were focused, and Riley could see the protectiveness in them. “Wolfgang, what’s happening?” The surly German appeared in the van, nervousness in his demeanor. 

“You two have got to get the hell out of here. Whispers’ has been tracking us, and…he knows about them.” Will’s eyes widened, and he began to look around for an exit. “When we left the cars, his men put cameras on them.” Riley started to search through the dashboard, and to her horror, a small microscopic circle lay on the surface. “He’s trying to take us in to interrogate us. He’s not sure who birthed them, and he will find out. I’ve gotta go help Kala.” Then, he disappeared, leaving only Nomi with us. The woman said, 

“Guys, I’ll go find you a way out of here. Just trying to get off the highway.” Will obeyed her instructions and cut off tons of cars changing lanes, while Riley thought back to her new cluster. It wasn’t even fair! These Sensates’ lives were in danger, because of their negligence. Then, as she thought about it, something horrifying occurred to her. The uneasy feeling she had suddenly made sense as she dug into their heads. 

“Riley, Whispers probably has men hunting them down already; how old are they? Do you think they can protect themselves?” Trembling, she whispered, 

“Will, I messed up.” Nothing more than that. Her love turned his head to look at her with confusion as he drove. He was able to run off into a back road devoid of other vehicles. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Sensates typically get reborn at the age of twenty-five. I birthed the wrong cluster.” He harshly braked the car, forcing their bodies to lurch forward. 

“Wrong cluster?” Riley looked at her fellow Senate and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. 

“This cluster is only twenty years old…I birthed them five years too early.” He opened his mouth to say something, but Nomi interrupted. 

“GUYS, WHISPERS IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU! RUN!” Will jabbed his foot on the wheel, sending them forward at fifty miles per hour. She looked in the mirror behind her and saw three white vans following them, obviously BPO. 

“Will, go faster!” 

“I can’t!” 

“I can!” Will was shoved aside, and Capheus appeared out of nowhere, his eyes grave. Obviously, he had been told of the current situation. “Everybody, just hang on!” The car suddenly accelerated to a dangerous speed, and Riley held on to Will for dear life. The lights outside the car began to blur together, and she forced her eyes to close and only focus on the thoughts of her Sensates, begging to whatever God was out there to keep them safe. “Where the hell are we anyway?” Will answered, 

“Chicago. My dad’s been hiding us.” Her boyfriend saw the camera and reached forward to pluck it off the dashboard. “Riley, roll down your window.” His voice had calmed down, and she couldn’t help but feel worried at the sound of it. She obeyed and watched as the tiny device flew out of the car; now, she would be able to discuss the fate of the newest cluster. “We have to do something about them. They’re practically defenseless, and if they aren’t careful, they could be dead within a week.” Frustrated, the blonde yelled, 

“What can we do?!” His blue eyes pierced her own, and she sighed as his affection reached to her through their bond. 

“There are eight of them and eight of us. Each of us travel to them and explain to them what they are.” It made sense, but the plan also panicked Riley. 

“But then we’ll have to separate-”

“So be it, love. We all know the location and names of the kids; it’s just a matter of finding them.” He turned to Capheus and said, “How do you feel about that?” The African simply grinned and smiled at the duo. 

“I’m all in. Anything to help them.” The driver turned to Riley and held her hand softly. “Riley, we will be fine. But this means that we’ve got to get going.” The car slowed to a stop, and they saw that they were in front of an airport. “I’ve already told the others to get going. We just need to know who to go to.” After taking a deep breath, Riley thought about their various personalities and histories, and it became clear to her who should go to who. 

“Capheus, visit Korra Ranger. She lives in Australia.” She felt Capheus reach into her mind, and all of her memories regarding the girl came into him. A breath of relief left her mouth as she saw the man smile again. 

“A perfect match. Good luck.” Then, he disappeared, leaving Will in the driver’s seat again. 

“Nomi, we need plane tickets now-”

“Already working on them, honey.” Riley blinked to find herself in the woman’s flat. Both Nomi and Amanita were furiously working online, their eyes narrowed in concentration. “Will’s going to Italy, right?” Riley smiled and nodded. “And you’re going to Russia?” 

“Italy? Russia?” Will looked confused, and she assuaged his fears. 

“Dante needs you, Will. Especially now.” He frowned as Riley told him about the boy. “I’ll be with-”

“Darya, I remember. Everybody knows. Wolfgang and Kala are already heading out. She’s getting on a plane, Nomi.”

“I sent it to her minutes ago. Wolfgang’s headed to Ximena in Florida.” A small chuckle was heard from Amanita. 

“Wow, I can’t imagine a worse match. She’s practically him in female form!” Riley laughed along with the woman. 

“Yeah, but he’s the only one who can help her.”

“Riley, I’m sending you the plane tickets through the phone. Everybody’s heading out; you’ve gotta head out of here!” Nodding, the man and woman left the car and ran for the doors. The blonde trembled softly, thinking that this would be the last time she saw her love for a while. The thought obviously went through his head as well. As Riley neared the separation point, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, as if to leave an imprint on her lips. After she broke it to gasp for air, the last words she heard from him were:

“Good luck and be careful, Riley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is really short, but this was just something to explain the thought process of their decision. Please enjoy and leave kudos! Comment so I know how you guys like it too!


End file.
